


Swords and Sentiments

by maybeembee



Series: FE Family Fates [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Happy Birthday Xander, Laslow Flirts and Knows Things, Lord/Liege Secrets, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Shiros a bad influence on Siegbert, Surprises, Swearing, Third Wheel, Xander knows best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeembee/pseuds/maybeembee
Summary: Adding on the family fates series, here's a few one-shots of the pairing of Xander and Corrin. Plus of course the children that come along with this pair, and the serious and sentimental happenings of the family.





	1. Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his attempts to help his liege prepare for an important event, Laslow inadvertently becomes a third wheel in the equation

War time meant that finding an undisturbed town between the two nations of Hoshido and Nohr was a miracle. However, Xander managed to come out of the astral portal to a bustling town right on the border of the two nations. The scene was filled with nondescript townspeople and local merchants exchanging words and products like any other day. 

For the Crown Prince of Nohr, this wasn’t just any other day. Today he picked up an item that would change his future permanently, and for once in his life he wasn’t the confident authoritative figure most knew him to be around the kingdom. 

He was a man in love. And that scared the living hell out of him as much as it excited him. 

The light from the astral plane burned bright in his eyes as another figure joined him in the town. 

“Milord, we should probably make our way to the shop if we’re going to get back to camp in a decent amount of time,” Laslow smiled encouragingly at his liege who seemed frozen in the spot he stood. 

“Of course…” Xander murmured. He still didn’t appear to be making an attempt to move his feet.

It took a small shove from Laslow before Xander’s strides brought him to the jewelry shop he had entrusted to use the best resources he could provide for an engagement ring. 

“Prince Xander!” The shopkeeper greeted him jovially. He fumbled through the cases behind the counters, “This has been my best work so far, if I do say so myself milord.”

Laslow snickered to himself when he noticed the normally composed High Prince’s hands shaking as the shopkeeper presented him with the tiny velvet box. It reminded him that deep down every man fears rejection from the women they pursue. 

Especially since his liege was going for a woman many coveted and sought after, Lady Corrin. Laslow knew something his lord didn’t about the dragoness and her feelings after having tea with his commander in town one afternoon. Something that worked in Xander’s favour fortunately, though the retainer would never ruin a surprise.

“Well Laslow, what do you think?” Xander held the ring up in the light in front of both of them. The thin silver band was gleaming in the light as rows of small diamonds paved the top half completely. A brilliant ruby sat in the middle, matching the eyes of Xander’s beloved perfectly. 

“Milord, if I may, I think what the ring symbolizes will mean much more to your intended than the ring itself,” Laslow reassured him.

“I certainly hope you are right my friend,” Xander’s brow furrowed.

* * *

“Laslow!” A melodic voice wafted to the mercenary’s ears.

“Lady Corrin, to what do I owe the pleasure of your beautiful company?” Laslow grinned cheekily at the women in question. 

“I was hoping you had time for tea with me today?” Corrin tugged at his sleeve. His voice caught at the thought of a women inviting _him_ for tea instead of the other way around.

“Milady are...are you sure?” Laslow coughed out over his shock. Corrin nodded, pulling him towards the familiar treehouse in the middle of the castle. 

As they settled into Corrin’s quarters after Jakob procured some tea for his liege, Corrin stared down the man before her intently. Laslow gulped, partially because of the sip of tea he took and partly because of his nerves. 

He hated being stared at, much like his sweet shy mother from another realm. “If gazes could kill princess, I’m pretty sure I’d be dead,” a deep pink crossed his cheeks in contrast to his light gray hair.

“Laslow, what’s Xander hiding from me?” Corrin’s voice dripped with malicious intent if her question wasn’t answered to her satisfaction.

It dawned on Laslow that he had noticed a slender feminine figure keeping tabs on his lord as of late. While he knew that Xander had his former sister’s trust when it came to his loyalty to the army, it tickled him to know she was concerned that their relationship was changing in a bad way.

As if that could be further from the truth.

“Are you suggesting that the Crown Prince of Nohr is up to no good? Why Princess Corrin, the scandal!” Laslow feigned dramatics to throw the young woman off his liege’s trail. He saw her crack a genuine smile, assured that for now he had convinced her she was mistaken to think Xander was doing anything disingenuous. 

“I’m suggesting that after being labeled a traitor, Xander may not trust…” Corrin trailed off. The thought that the prince still not did not forgive her was hard to swallow, and the dragon princess was known for being hard on herself to begin with. 

“Rest assured milady, my liege is simply exploring the new found freedom of not being in charge of an entire army for once. Although he’s quite boring about it, if I do say so myself,” the royal retainer chuckled. 

“I suppose I’m just overthinking things again,” Corrin sighed and reached for a scone Jakob had made special for his mistress, “Although it makes me happy to hear Xander is finding time for himself. And anyone would be boring compared to you or Niles.”

Laslow held a hand to his heart in pretend hurt, “Why my dear, words can wound as much as they can woo you know?” The two laughed giddily, enjoying the remaining tea and scones that sat on the table before them. 

After Laslow had bid her farewell from their tea party while the sun faded into the oncoming night sky, Corrin mentally ran through the past conversations she had with her adopted brother since his return to her side. 

_What could he possibly want to talk about that’s so urgent?_

* * *

“Milord, you called for me? Am I here for congratulations or consolations then?” the normal somber and sullen tone of his liege’s quarters seemed almost… _brighter_...when Laslow entered to answer his master’s summons. Xander’s face held an uncharacteristically wide smile at the sight of his retainer.

A squeal emerged from behind the crown prince, “Laslow, you knew the whole time?!” Corrin’s bright affect sparkled almost as brilliantly as the engagement ring that graced her left hand. The princess stood with her hip cocked out and hands gracing her curves in astonishment that her friend had been keeping his knowledge of this proposal secret from her. 

“Ah, a retainer’s duty to his liege is to keep his secrets and follow his orders. I was simply doing as I was ordered my dear,” Laslow shrugged. Corrin hugged him tightly in silent thanks for keeping her from careening off the deep end with her darker thoughts about her relationship with Xander. 

He shared a nod with his lord, and listened intently as Corrin rattled off the story of their proposal with enthusiasm befitting her normal sunny disposition.

Laslow much preferred to see the two people before him in high spirits than worried about their futures with each other. He had seen enough heartache in his life, and was thankful that there were still moments like these he could share with others. 

Even if he was the technical third wheel in this whole affair.


	2. Attitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin gets an attitude with Xander, and learns that sometimes the things that are most frustrating about him are the most endearing as well.

_"In case you were wondering, little princess, that’s not a suggestion"_

_"I thought I was the commander of this army? You can’t make me stay here all because of…"_

_"I can and I will Corrin. Both of your lives are more important to me than this war. I will make sure everything is taken care of on this mission in your stead, and you will stay here to rest."_

_"Ugh, Xander…Fine, go on then."_

* * *

It had been two days time since Xander and a select group of the army’s best went off to help Takumi protect Kiragi’s deeprealm. For Corrin, time seemed to drag in the accelerated astral plane since her husband’s departure. She had dismissed him harshly after being basically forced to stay home to ensure her safety as well as the new life growing in her womb. Her agitation lingered still, but mostly she just wished he had allowed her to fight by his side.

After all, his safety was just as important as hers. At least in Corrin’s eyes anyway. The Nohrian prince had already separated from her once at the start of this war, and she wasn’t going to let him get away from her again.

An authoritative knock on the door jolted Corrin from her thoughts. Much to her dismay, her husband had set-up round the clock check-ins by others in the castle to make sure Corrin remained well during his departure. She groaned while lifting herself from the bed, the growing bump of her pregnancy starting to peak through her clothes. 

“Corrin, it’s Ryoma. I was hoping to have a word with you about a few things,” Corrin wasn’t used to her older brother sounding so hesitant, listening to him through the wood partition. 

The dragon princess gave him a warm smile as she opened the door. “Happy to see anyone besides Jakob at this point, big brother,” Corrin cringed at the thought of her butler forcing her back into the bed, “What did you need to chat with me about?”

“Well, I needed to discuss a matter with both you and your husband. Perhaps you can help me figure out how to best broach the subject with him upon his return,” Ryoma sat across from his long lost sister. 

“If you’re going to start an argument about who knows me best like you did with Camilla, I really don’t want to hear about it,” Corrin rolled her eyes. Nohr and Hoshido’s alliance was still shaky at best, but she had encouraged her siblings to try their best to be civil without her intervention. So far, not much luck. “I don’t need to raise my blood pressure, or Xander will feel it necessary to send me to a deeprealm,” Corrin massaged her back while cursing the fatigue of carrying another person. 

“Ah, my apologies regarding that again Corrin. We got a little carried away I’m afraid,” Ryoma rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, “However that is not my intention in this conversation with the eldest Nohrian royal.”

“Apology accepted. Camilla told me you apologized to each other as well, so thank you for that,” Corrin’s bright smile graced her face, “So what did you need to talk to Xander about then?”

“When Benny came for your youngest sister’s hand in marriage, how did he respond?” Ryoma looked Corrin dead in the eye while realization of the meaning of those words dawned on her face.

“Same as he will when someone asks for Camilla’s I suppose, if that’s what you’re getting at,” the princess smirked watching the future King of Hoshido fidget with his hands, “Xander is very protective of all of us. Has been ever since we were children. Still is in a lot of ways.” Corrin’s heart wrung with guilt at her attitude with her husband when he simply was trying to protect the things he held dear to his heart. 

“Explain to me then, how do I show him my intentions are noble in asking for Camilla’s hand,” Ryoma turned pink as Corrin squealed with delight at his admittance of his intent to wed the woman she loved fiercely. 

Unbeknownst to the two royals exchanging hugs in the room, a third party had just returned home and stood outside the door in the shadows.

* * *

Xander wasn’t normally one to eavesdrop on his wife’s conversations with Hoshidians, but he was curious why her older brother was sitting in their room enduring the high-pitched squeals of Corrin’s excitement. The conversation made his heart stop as he determined the content was a proposal of marriage for a woman most deserving of only the best. He stood by the open doorway to their bedroom, and awaited Corrin’s response to Ryoma’s question regarding his engagement to Camilla.

“I know you both hate it when we say this, but you two are similar in many aspects. When Leo came for you blessing to marry Sakura, how did you respond?” Corrin thoughtfully responded to his inquiry with another. 

“I told him that respect, understanding, love, and compassion were necessary to ensure Sakura’s happiness. I told him that I expected he would provide all those things and more if he wanted her by his side like he explained to me. I firmly reminded him that she was not to be toyed with emotionally, and that those who loved her would not tolerate it if something like that occurred. There was detail to it I am sure, but those were the basics. It’s what I most likely will tell Hinoka’s future partner, and honestly what I would have told any noble who asked for your hand little sister,” Ryoma nodded somberly. Outside in the hallway, Xander mirrored the prince’s nod with his own. 

Corrin’s smile etched deeper into her face at Ryoma’s endearing words of love for his siblings. She giggled while addressing the samurai, “First and foremost, heed your own words you gave Leo. They will most likely be similar to his. Second, know that if you make Camilla happy then he shouldn’t have much to say other than his blessing” She could see her sibling visibly exhale at that part of her response. 

“Any other words of wisdom regarding the man before he returns from his mission,” Ryoma turned to the pregnant princess before him. It was Xander’s turn to hold his breath in waiting for his wife’s response.

“Xander may seem harsh and unforgiving to those who cross the country he serves, and quite frankly that’s the side you’ve seen in most of your interactions with him,” Corrin’s smile fell at the thought of the discord that kicked off the war, “However to those who become a part of his family, you learn much more about him. You learn about his unwavering passion for helping others, his talent for saying the exact thing you need to hear at the exact time you need to hear it, and his ability to convince even the most stubborn individuals that their safety is his biggest priority because of his overwhelming love for them. Even at the chance he’ll be risking his own.” Corrin wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. 

Xander’s heart melted at the sound of Corrin sniffling after finishing her speech. In his effort to protect her physical state, it never occurred to him that she would emotionally still be following him until his return home from the battlefield. 

“Hopefully I’ll be able to say I belong to his family one day then little sister. However, you may want to calm before your blood pressure goes higher,” Ryoma chuckled softly. The dragoness stuck out her tongue at his teasing. 

“I’m doing the best I can given the fact that the other half of this partnership is still missing in action,” Corrin sighed, attempting to stand up. Her pride wouldn’t allow her to ask for help outright just yet, but fortunately the man beside her moved to assist her without a second thought. 

Xander stood in the doorway, and watched his wife glance out the window to survey the area. The two crown princes nodded at each other once his presence was acknowledged, and they stood waiting for her to notice.

“You would think a pregnancy shouldn’t be difficult early on, and yet this small bump makes the simplest things feel impossible,” Corrin huffed, resting both hands on her aching spinal column, “I suppose it’s best I stayed here after all. I can’t even walk two feet without feeling some kind of ache or pain.”

“Perhaps you should refrain from giving attitude to the person who was already aware of that fact, little princess,” Xander smirked, watching his love almost leap across the room to greet him.

* * *

Thanks to his prep work with Corrin, Ryoma easily procured Xander’s blessing to ask for Camilla’s hand in marriage. Similar words were exchanged between them, and the conversation was rather short due to other pressing matters that needed to be attended to. 

“Forgive me yet?” Corrin curled against Xander’s chest. He leaned against the headboard of their bed, his arms wrapped around his wife’s slender frame. Even with the baby weight added, he still worried about her being healthy based on her naturally skinny nature. 

“I was never upset to begin with my love,” He rested his chin on her head, “Perhaps I should be seeking forgiveness for causing you worry on my behalf.”

“I imagine I’ll always worry about you for one reason or another,” Corrin nuzzled her face into his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent, “I suppose that will also go for this one too.” She rubbed her stomach absent-mindedly.

“Did Jakob and Sakura check-in on you as I requested?” Xander looked at his wife as she rolled her eyes. That was a yes.

“Sakura did offer some interesting news,” Corrin coyly smiled at her husband, “She thinks our little one will be a Prince of Nohr.”

Xander hugged his princess closer to him at the news that they would possibly be having a son. While he had tried to not to have a preference either way, there was a part of him that wanted to have a relationship with his son like he had with his father during his early childhood. 

“Let us hope he does not share his mother’s stubborn attitude, or else there will be trouble,” the prince chuckled while the woman he loved most squirmed in protest beneath him. After a moment of playful banter, Corrin placed her hands gently on both sides of his face.

“Let us hope instead, he inherits the wonderful qualities of humility, kindess, and compassion that his father so strongly exhibits,” Corrin kissed the blonde-haired man before he could try and refute her statement.


	3. Wonderful Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very special gift for a very special Prince of Nohr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory birthday fic for Xanders special day

“Milord! It’s time to celebrate the most important day of the year! C’mon! Peri knows it will be extra super wonderful,” bubblegum locks blurred in the peripheral field of Xander’s vision, “Not as wonderful as letting loose on the battlefield, but maybe just as good!” 

He reached over to find the other side of the bed cold and empty instead of graced with the weight of his beautiful princess. While his retainer was a better sight than being forced out of his bed for lessons on his birthday like many of his days before this, Xander had hoped Corrin would the first sight he saw in the morning. 

“Peri, perhaps you could enlighten me as to what has you so bouncy this early in the mor…” Xander’s open mouth was suddenly stuffed with a hand baked muffin. No doubt made by his loyal retainer, since Peri was known to be a wiz in the kitchen. 

“I have been given instructions for your special day from our fearless leader,” Peri giggled watching Xander attempt to finish the muffin without getting crumbs all over the place. “Lady Corrin has sent you breakfast in bed, along with me to give you directions to your next surprise,” Peri grinned while Xander tucked into the tray of food sitting in front of him. 

“It’s delicious Peri, thank you for your service,” Xander began to compliment the chef when Peri shook her head furiously.

“While I appreciate your thanks milord, save some for your wife as well! She woke up early this morning to make your breakfast for you!” Peri tapped her chin thoughtfully, “Although Peri may have ended up making most of it before the morning was through.”

“Thank you for helping her then. I will make sure to share my appreciation when I can,” he nodded with a small smile gracing his features. Somehow it didn’t surprise him that Corrin did make the time for him today, after all she loved making birthdays magical. It also meant that Peri most likely had to cut in on his wife’s cooking in order to make sure the mess hall didn’t burn down. 

“Why of course, only the best for our future king after all. Laslow is waiting downstairs to take you to your next gift,” Peri smiled, taking the tray from the bed to head back to the kitchen, “Oh, and my liege?”

Xander directed his attention to the unusually calm address, “Yes?”

“A birthday gift from your wife” She motioned her head towards a new pair of gauntlet gloves wrapped with a dark purple ribbon.

Xander turned them over to examine the fine detail, amazed his wife could still surprise him with her thoughtful gifts each year.

“Go, go, go milord! You know Laslow gets impatient easily when it comes to surprises!” Peri chuckled exiting the room quickly to allow her lord to get dressed for the day.

* * *

“My goodness Lord Xander, I don’t think I’ve ever waited this long for you to rise from bed. Perhaps today is some sort of special occasion then?” Laslow smiled cheekily at his employer.

“Where are we off to this morning then?” Xander motioned for his retainer to lead the way to whatever Corrin had planned next. The nimble mercenary took off to begin their pilgrimage to the designated location.

“Your wife is very excited about all of this today. Evidenced by the fact she had Peri and I meet her in the mess hall before the sun even thought about gracing the astral plane,” Laslow laughed and yawned in succession while making small talk. The flirt seemed to be taking his liege on a walk around the castle grounds, going the long way around to waste time. 

“I’m still not certain what ‘all of this’ entails…” Xander raised an eyebrow to the man beside him.

“Tut, tut milord. I would never ruin the birthday boy’s surprise,” Laslow wagged his index finger playfully, “Besides, everyone knows that an angry commander does not bode well for all of us, so for now just play along.”

The two stopped in front of a small temple, and Xander crossed in his arms in front of his chest, “Is Corrin feeding Lillith twice in one morning? She usually goes right when she wakes.”

“Lady Corrin has instructed that at this point you are to wait here for your next guide. Before I take my leave, I have something for you milord,” Laslow produced a black knitted scarf bearing the Nohrian royal crest, “Your wife wanted to make sure you were warm for winter this year.”

Xander ran his fingers over his wife’s handiwork, knowing that Corrin had always been quite adept at knitting and sewing thanks to her extended stay in the Northern Fortress.

“Thank you for keeping me company then Laslow,” Xander clasped his retainer’s shoulder in endearment before allowing them to part ways.

* * *

“Happy Birthday Father,” a voice timidly sounded out from Lillith’s temple.

“Happy Birthday, Papa!” overlapping the timid voice came a boisterous noise soon after. 

Xander smiled as his sons came into view from the shrine, “Why thank you Siegbert, Kana. Where is your mother?” 

“You’ll be seeing her shortly,” Siegbert replied, smiling politely while being wrapped in a hug. 

“Mama’s really excited about her final surprise Papa!” Kana lept into his father’s arms, Xander moving quickly to catch the small boy. 

“Very well, lead the way you two,” Xander chuckled watching Kana tug Siegbert insistently to hurry up. 

Siegbert pushed the door to the stables open, and three horses stood packed and prepared for a trip. The two young men were able to mount with little trouble, making Xander proud that his sons had been taking their riding lessons from him seriously. 

“Off we go!” Kana dug his heels firmly into his mare’s flanks, and led the other two off into the woods surrounding the castle. 

The three royals laughed and shared stories while riding together towards Xander’s final destination. The crown prince was happy to spend time with his boys to celebrate together, and he could think of no better activity than taking a small journey together as a trio.

Kana and Siegbert slowed when they approached a small clearing with a clear stream flowing nearby. “Here we are father, mother should be around here somewhere,” Siegbert gave a shrill wavering whistle to the air, and received a similar sound back. 

“Oh, and here Papa!” Kana produced a small box wrapped in golden paper, “This is from me, big brother, and Mama!”

The box held a ring with a golden band and dark purple amethyst in the center. Xander looked closer to notice the imprint of the Dusk Dragon etched into the amethyst, and knew right away his wife must have had this made special for such an occasion. 

“Do you like it Father?” Siegbert awaited a response from the stoic man before him. 

As the mother of his two boys entered the clearing, a uncharacteristically large smile appeared on his face, “It is perfect my son. Thank you all.” Siegbert pulled Kana away from their parents to start the ride back to the astral plane castle.

* * *

Xander snuggled Corrin tightly, staying locked in that position for quite a while. “I don’t quite understanding how you manage to outdo yourself every year.” He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the woman’s forehead. 

“I’m not done yet my prince. Close your eyes,” She left his embrace to assure her command was being heeded. Xander obediently followed what he hoped was his final instruction, and heard rustling from where his wife once stood. He felt her small hands take his own, and was surprised by the feeling of leather between his fingers. 

“A book?” Xander called out inquisitively. 

“You may open your eyes my love,” Corrin laughed after being figured out by her endearingly intelligent husband. 

“Corrin this is handwritten, but not your own writing that I can tell,” he flipped through the small journal trying to determine its origins. 

“It took Leo and I several months to track this down, but we finally found some servants who were still around when this book came to be,” Corrin gently smiled, “It was a journal kept by the first Queen of Nohr.”

Xander nearly dropped the book in shock, “These...these are my mother’s writings?”

“You two are very similar in the way you process and express things. I was amazed I wasn’t reading something you wrote at first... Xander, are you alright?” Corrin frowned seeing a lack of response from him. 

Suddenly wrapped in an emotional embrace, Corrin felt all of Xander’s unspoken thoughts and feelings through their silent exchange. She nuzzled against her husband’s cheek feeling warm and wet sensations meet her affections. Confirmation that, indeed, she had outdone herself again this year for birthday surprises. 

It was Xander’s turn to request something of his wife, “Close your eyes, Little Princess…”

Corrin melted into his affection against her lips, and attempted to wipe away the streaks on her love’s cheeks. 

_“What a wonderful life you have given me.”_


	4. Language Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander makes sure Siegbert gets a proper lesson on the use of language as a prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but it was just a fun thought that I had.

Siegbert stood quite a few feet away from Corrin on the training grounds. Her overly senstive ears took in the words her son uttered as he sparred with his fellow future high prince. 

“Well fuck Shiro…”

“Atta boy Sieggy,” Shiro grinned, “Get pissed. It’s good for fueling you on the battlefield.”

Siegbert sighed, “Please stop calling me that.”

“Make me pretty boy,” the smirk radiating from the prince of Hoshido was irritatingly inviting. 

They started crossing weapons again while Corrin took a moment to compose herself. Her sweet and dependable son had just cursed for the first time. 

Or at least for the first time she had heard anyway. 

She was happy to see Shiro and Siegbert becoming friends, and hoped this would ensure peace when they took to the throne years down the road. However Corrin knew this new vocabulary the Nohrian prince was picking up from their time spent together would not go over well with Xander. Siegbert wasn’t aware of his mother’s presence, or of her impeccable hearing, as he swung to meet each blow of Shiro’s lance.

“Big Brother!” Kana came bounding to congratulate Siegbert for getting Shiro to surrender. 

“Shit Sieggy, how’d you pull that off,” his hand ran through purple locks in frustration as Shiro looked towards the siblings. 

“Cousin Shiro, you shouldn’t say words like that! What if Uncle Ryoma hears you?” Kana huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Shiro just chuckled while ruffling Kana’s hair, “My dad barely pays attention to the goings-on of his kid.” Corrin frowned, knowing that Camilla had been working hard to mend the relationship between her husband and son upon his return from the deeprealms.

“And big brother, I heard you too! Papa would kill you if he found out you used words like that,” Kana frowned up at his role model. 

“Fortunately for me, he wasn’t here to witness my moment of weakness,” Siegbert adopted his father’s signature brow furrow at that moment much to his mother’s delight.

“There’s been quite a few moments of weakness then lately, huh Sieggy?” Shiro playfully jabbed his cousin in the shoulder.

“Dammit Shiro, please stop calling me that.”

_“Big Brother!”_

Corrin sighed, knowing that Xander would want to hear about this. He would probably have a better idea on how to handle it than she would.

* * *

“Corrin are you absolutely sure that’s what he said?” Xander rubbed his temples upon hearing about his son’s new bad habit a few days later. 

“Dragon ears, remember love?” Corrin motioned to the pointed appendages that could pick up sounds for quite a good distance. They sat on the bed in their shared quarters discussing the best course of action for dealing with Siegbert. Both acknowledged they had their moments of weakness in using foul language, but it was best to nip this quickly before it became an everyday occurrence. 

“The fact that Kana stood up to him is promising to say the least,” Xander halfway smiled at their younger child’s honest nature.

Corrin crossed her legs, turning to sit facing her husband on the bed, “Maybe we just need to wait to catch him in the act again, and then address it accordingly?”

“Possibly. If this is becoming more frequent as you say then we may be able to teach him a lesson soon,” Xander nodded in agreement with his wife.

* * *

The mess hall was bustling with soldiers in and out, while some of the children ate breakfast together. Xander and Corrin had duty to make the morning meal, and attempted to keep their ears attuned to the conversation between the young adults. 

“I’m telling you guys, if I can best my old man there’s no way I can lose during sparring today,” Shiro gave a cocky grin in response to the groans at the table.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’m sure we should all be shaking in our boots,” Asugi stuffed his face with a powdered doughnut he’d snagged from town before Midori could try to ask for a piece. Shigure attempted to help his little brother put butter on his toast, but Kiragi was far too hyper for that. Kana traded muffins with Sigbert, while Shiro attempted to get a rise out of his Nohrian counterpart.

“Especially Sieggy here. I mean I do owe you from our last match,” the arrogant adolescent nudged his neighbor. 

“Cousin, I look forward to making you surrender yet again, and stop calling me that once and for all,” Sigbert calmly sipped his morning tea.

“Oh yeah pretty boy? And what if I don’t?” Shiro inched his face closer to intimidate his rival. 

“I guess you’ll just have to find out on the training fields,” Siegbert sighed, bringing the cup up for another sip.

Shiro jostled him playfully, and caused piping hot black tea to spill all over him.

“Mother fucker!” the blue-haired prince cried indignantly at the burning sensation on his skin. Suddenly he felt an ominous aura behind him, and realized he was in for trouble.

“You called for me Siegbert?” Xander smiled intimidatingly as he responded to his son’s outcry. The realization of this moment dawned on the young man, and he knew he must have been bright red up to his ears. 

From across the room, he could hear his mother burst into laughter. 

“One should remember,” his father started in a stern yet calm tone, “that the words we use have meanings that may not reflect our true intentions. Hopefully this will be the last time we have this discussion about my private life with your mother then hmm?”

It took all Siegbert had to nod in understanding while his friends snickered behind him. Corrin continued to giggle upon Xander’s return to her in the kitchen, “I have a feeling this will be a lesson he won’t soon forget.”


End file.
